Lenel
Lenel was a Ga-Matoran who originated from Tehktra Nui. She was often seen at the ports manning Tehktranuian Watercraft. Biography Not much is known about her history, other than the fact that she worked at the ports, assisting crane operators and docking Watercraft. During the rising of Tehktra Nui out of the Endless Ocean Planet, Turaga Keyme ordered the immediate evacuation of the surviving Matoran of the island in Watercrafts to off shore bunkers, where they would be able to survive. Lenel was one of the many Matoran to be evacuated, and in her Watercraft there also were a pair of Ba-Matoran named Gairon and Onipex. The fleet had been navigating through the Nevex river, but due to violent earthquakes, the river-bed raised a few meters above the normal level, subsequently creating a tsunami. The giant waves threw the Watercrafts, along with the Matoran, into the city. Lenel's Watercraft was thrown deep into the city, but she and the others survived. Onipex and Lenel fell off clear, but Gairon was lost. Two days later, she and Onipex found Gairon, alongside with the remains of the broken Tehktranuian Watercraft. She later witnessed Onipex later helping Gairon to wake up. She remained with Gairon while Onipex tried to repair the broken Watercraft, and when night fell, she made a fire. When two surviving Matoran found them, Jessaco and Leresh, the Matoran of Lighting sat next to her by the fire. The next morning, she and Leresh made their way to the bay of Tehktra Nui, to find any survivors or intact Watercraft. The two encountered a toa like being paired with a matoran. The being asked them about a powerful energy source, of which the two had no information on. The group were then attacked by a large, titanic creature and a fight broke out between it and the toa. Lenel, Leresh and the other matoran tried their best to evade the battle. During the fight, Lenel was lifted into the air by the toa-esque being using telekinesis, and was about to be thrown to her death, before Leresh jumped into the path of the telekinesis beam and was thrown into the jaws of the creature. Leresh survived, though in a terrible state and the three others were teleported away. Lenel desperately tried to save Leresh, but to no avail. Jessaco, Gairon and Onipex arrived in their land adapted Watercraft and witnessed his death. The group of matoran, including Lenel, boarded the Watercraft and continued to the bay. No words were spoken between them for a while. Gairon disrupted the silence and asked Lenel, the last to see Leresh alive, the cause of his death. Jessaco, who was very close to Leresh, then threatened Lenel with a Machete, blaming Lenel for his untimely death. Gairon broke up the conflict, and encouraged Lenel to explain the incident. After clearing up doubts, Jessaco apologised for her actions and the group then arrived at the bay of Tehktra Nui. Abilities and Traits Being a Ga-matoran Lenel has in inaccessible elemental power of water Lenel is a tough matoran and can easily take things on her own. She has shown traits of being a strong leader, and was quick to make the decisions within her group of matoran on Jadax Magna. She, however, sometimes feels as if she is being prejudged by her peers at work because she is female. Lenel was hit hard by the death of Leresh. Her personality became some what more serious and concerned. Leresh's death also caused tension between Lenel and Jessaco, but that has since been resolved. Mask and Tools Lenel, as a Matoran, bore a powerless matoran Nene, and it was unknown what tools she carried. Stats Appearances *Running From Death Category:Ids5621 Category:Matoran Category:Water Category:Ga-Matoran